La chute
by nevic
Summary: One-shot à insérer le livre 48 de la collection LanceDragon : "Le Roi de paille". Les pensées de Porthios entre sa chute et sa découverte par les Kagonestis.


**Disclaimer** L'univers Lance Dragon et les personnages sur lesquels ce court récit est basé ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Cette histoire est à but de divertissement et ne sert aucun but lucratif.

* * *

Porthios tombait, il ressentait d'intenses brulures de toutes parts. Son esprit d'embrumait mais il luttait, que lui était-il donc arrivé. Un souvenir fugace d'un dragon de feu lui revint alors qu'il se sentait partir à nouveau et juste avant l'impact. De nouveau la douleur, et pourtant un certain réconfort, le plat qu'il venait d'effectuer l'avait quelque peu réveillé et l'eau relativement fraiche qui l'entourait était une bénédiction pour sa peau qui avait tant souffert de la chaleur et surtout du souffle du dragon de feu.

Il se souvenait maintenant, alors qu'il luttait pour rester à la surface, provoquant la désapprobation de ces muscles et de ses nerfs endommagés, son esprit commençait lui à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les orages du chaos avaient éclaté avec une extrême violence sur Kryn et en particulier là où il se trouvait, au Qualinesti. De nombreux guerriers étaient tombés sans avoir pu combattre faute d'armes efficaces car seules les armes bénies des dieux avaient un impact sur les ombres qui les avaient attaqués. Enfin, ils avaient réussi à les contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée inattendue des dragons de Takhisis, les ennemis de toujours étaient devenus alliés par la force des circonstances, réunis par un ennemi commun plus terrible que ce que chacun pouvait imaginer chez son adversaire d'autrefois. L'arrivée des griffons avait permis de sauver ce qui restait des réfugiés de la forêt et ils avaient décidé d'aller à Qualinost, la capitale du Qualinesti, et se battre pour leur vie. En arrivant ils avaient trouvé une ville sans dessus dessous, ayant perdu la beauté elfique qui avait fait sa renommée, mais c'était la guerre et bien vite il avait fallu aider les survivants qui se battaient encore, regroupés dans un même bâtiment.

La bataille tournait en leur faveur mais Porthios n'avait pu éviter l'un des dernier dangers, un dragon de feu qui avait, de son souffle brulant, anéanti les efforts de son griffons pour rester dans les airs. Son griffon. Stalliar. Avait-il lui aussi réussi à survivre à la chute. Porthios ne pouvait le dire. Il avait lui aussi subit les effets du souffle dévastateur du dragon mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure sa monture l'avait protégé. Dans son malheur, il avait cependant eu de la chance. Il était tombait dans une des nombreuses failles apparues avec le chaos et celle-ci était remplie d'eau, pas tout à fait un torrent mais dans son état il avait du mal à surnager.

Malgré cela il finit par sortir de cette faille alors que les gorges abruptes qui l'avaient entouré pendant si longtemps s'étaient finalement brutalement affaissées pour laisser place à la forêt sauvage que les Kagonestis aimaient tant et que les Qualinestis appréciaient contrairement à leurs frères du Silvanesti. Grâce à la rivière et aux éclaircies qu'elle formait dans cette forêt touffue, la lumière du jour arrosait les bords d'une clarté scintillante, magnifiant les arbres épargnés par le second Cataclysme que Kryn avait connu. Les différentes couches accueillaient de nombreuses plantes: d'abord rase, la végétation s'élevait peu à peu en étages, avec des plantes, buissonnantes et grimpantes près du sol, supplantées par des arbustes regardant eux même avec envie les hauts arbres de la canopée. Chacun profitait des bienfaits de la symbiose existant en ces lieux entre chaque être végétal. Le règne animal n'était pas oublié. Au détour d'un arbuste étrangement dissymétrique, un vague chemin emprunté assez fréquemment expliquait la forme saugrenue de la flore locale. En étant attentif, Porthios aurait pu entrapercevoir deux yeux observant l'écoulement de l'eau et le passager inopportun qu'elle apportait.

Il s'échoua sur une petite plage crée par un coude de la rivière qui s'était maintenant calmée et caressait les blessures de l'elfe de façon apaisante. C'est avec une dernière pensé pour sa femme et son fils qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne vit donc pas les traces de pas et d'empreintes menant à et repartant de son lieu d'accostage. En effet, en plus de la magnificence du lieu, la nature avait créé une sorte de mare continuellement alimentée en eau fraiche par la rivière. C'était donc un lieu idéal pour s'abreuver ou s'approvisionner en eau comme en poissons. Le hasard, le destin, ou bien peut-être le grand Paladine lui-même, voulut que ce soit un vieux cerf qui tombe en premier sur Porthios. Eprouvé par les grandes chaleurs, il sentait sa fin venir et il était retourné vers ce havre de paix où il pourrait, comme ces ancêtres et de nombreux autres cerfs effectuer son dernier voyage. Les elfes de ces contrés respectaient les cerfs et autres animaux, ne prélevant que le strict nécessaire à leur subsistance et choisissant les bêtes âgées le plus souvent. En ces temps de peine et de cauchemar, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient en ces lieux mais ce cerf s'était fait repérer et était suivit. Les temps étaient durs pour tous et ce cerf pourrait servir à subvenir aux besoins de la race sage qui l'avait côtoyé respectueusement pendant tant d'années. Ainsi pensait l'elfe de la forêt qui pistait le cerf depuis quelques heures. Et c'est également ainsi qu'il tomba sur le corps de Porthios. Ce Kagonesti, c'était Dalalatar. Les dieux semblaient avoir pardonné à Porthios ces errances et l'avait placé sur la route d'un ami.

Bien qu'il ait été retrouvé, Porthios n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il fut d'abord soigné sur place, quelques Kagonesti s'installant aux environs et y construisant des abris, quoi que construire soit un bien grand mot car nulle construction ne vit le jour. L'aménagement fut emporté comme il avait été apporté lorsque le corps inconscient fut transportable et ils retournèrent tous dans le camp principal qu'ils occupaient en cette période de l'année.

Lorsque Porthios se réveilla il reconnut le chef du groupe de Kagonesti avec lequel il s'était battu, il ne comprit pas les paroles de l'elfe mais sentit qu'on l'avait soigné et qu'on le soignait encore. Il s'endormit avec un nouvel espoir: ils avaient survécu, le reste pouvait attendre qu'il se sente mieux, il ne savait que sa convalescence avait durée plusieurs semaines.


End file.
